


Pact With Added Porn

by Bookorama



Category: Pact - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookorama/pseuds/Bookorama
Summary: Adding in a small sex scene to each chapter of Pact. Note: not intended to be read on its own, but rather as a supplement to Pact.
Kudos: 3





	Pact With Added Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet is not intended to stand on its own. Please read Pact 1.1 for further context.

Slowly, the aunts and uncles, my mother and father, and the various grandchildren filtered out of the room.

“Molly,” I said. “Hey.”

She looked up at me. She looked spooked, even now. Pale, vaguely ill. Almost as if she were in shock.

“Listen, Molly, family’s supposed to support each other. I figured I’d offer some support. I don’t have anywhere to be, no obligations. If you’re worried about locals giving you a hard time, whatever you need, I can stick around. And I do mean  _ whatever _ you need.”

“Uh huh,” Callan said, from the doorway. “Clever bastard. You don’t want the property. You want to scheme your way into the pants of whoever else gets the place.”

“Fuck off, Callan,” I said.

But I could see the expression on Molly’s face change.

Lust. Only a little lust.

"I don't want to deal with any of this. With any of  _ that _ . Of  _ this _ . But…."

“Okay,” I said. “The lawyer has my number. Ask him, get in touch, anything you need. Okay? Please?”

She nodded.

I was the last one to leave. Molly followed me down, and stood in awkward silence as I pulled on my boots.

“Bye,” I said. “Good seeing you.”

"Blake, wait," she said.

I turned around.

Molly bit her lip and looked me up and down.

"Blake… you know how I'm adopted? And therefore we aren't technically related at all?"

"Of course," I said. "That's common knowledge in our family. In fact, none of us are technically related to each other, through a combination of adoption, dna mutation, and legalese. That's why Ellie and Peter can hook up regularly with each other without it being incest."

"Ok, great. Just verbally making sure you're aware of that."

She grabbed me around the neck and kissed me, pulling the door closed behind us as we stumbled backwards into the living room. We ended up sprawled on the couch, me on my back, she straddling my hips, out of breath.

"I've been-" she began tugging at my belt as she spoke, "under a lot of stress," I kicked off my boots and started unbuttoning her shirt, "and right now, I really need to blow off some steam."

We both abandoned our undressing attempts to kiss again. Her tongue was fluttering as if she had no idea what to do with it, but her lips were steady and soft. 

She dragged one of my hands up to cup the side of her face. She was shaking a little, from excitement or tension I couldn't tell. "Everyone hates me," she breathed, her mouth still inches away from mine. "The town, our family…. Blake. I need someone to love me, just for now."

I gently brushed some hair away from her face. She was so pale, still in shock from the earlier events. I brought her in closer, and kissed her a third time.

"Molly…" 

"Shhh," she interrupted me, "no more talking."

She pushed herself upright, and continued tugging off my belt. I shifted my pelvis to make things easier, pushing upwards, pressing my groin against hers. I was already hard, and it forced a groan out of me.

She gasped, and I must have imagined the trace amount of wetness I felt through my jeans. I shuddered as she slid her body down my legs, bringing her face level with my belt.

She finally got my belt off and threw my jeans to the floor. She was almost desperate in her movements, fingers clutching at my boxers to pull them away, her eyes locking on to what came loose. 

She licked her lips.

I was barely ready before she attached herself to my cock, licking it, squeezing it, rubbing it against her face as if she were trying to inhale it. Her panting breaths were punctuated by moans and gasps as saliva dripped down my shaft.

I groaned, and lay my head back. It had been too long, for both of us apparently, and it was all I could do not to come right then and there. I took the time to take my shirt off before sitting up, pulling her head into a better position to take my full length. 

One hand on the back of her head, I looked her in the eye. "Ready?"

She looked back, a glint of something deep inside of her. "I said no more fucking talking."

Once again without waiting, she plunged her head down, capturing my cock in her mouth. I jolted, nearly coming from the sudden sensation, then started bucking my hips, face-fucking her. She was amazing, taking it all to the back of the throat before pulling it out again with a slurping sound, leaving only the top in before she pushed it back. She used one hand intermittently on my balls, massaging them gently, and scrabbled at her shirt with the other hand. She practically tore it off, and I pulled her head off me for a second to check out her breasts. She was wearing a simple white bra, mostly covering her pale breasts. She pulled it down, and I caught a glimpse of her medium sized tits with hard nipples, before my view was obscured again by her head dipping down again to suck at my dick some more.

Much as I was enjoying this, I didn't want to finish like this. I gently eased her head off, and when she raised it to look at me I pulled her up into a kiss, sloppier and deeper than before. Her chin dripped with spit, and I wiped it off carefully before lifting her onto the back of the couch. With her legs dangling off the back and me moving around to stand in front of her, my cock was perfectly placed in front of her skirt.

I tore it off of her and she squealed, leaving her wearing only panties. Those I was more gentle with, sliding them down her smooth legs, taking note of the juices which spread down with them. I lined up in front of her pussy.

"Re-"

I didn't even have time to finish the question before she was wrapping her legs around my waist, pulling me deep inside her, simultaneously heaving herself up with her arms to plant another kiss on my face. I caught her before she could fall back again, and as I began thrusting in and out I rained kisses on her lips, her face, her neck, before moving down to her fully exposed breasts.

Her head rolled back and she screamed as she came, her pussy tensing around me as I continued to pump. I was squeezing one breast while sucking on the other, and her nipples were hard beneath my fingers and tongue.

I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I reluctantly pulled away from her chest.

"Read-"

"So help me, Blake, if you ask me if I'm ready one more time then this will never be repeated, I swear." She shouted.

"Noted." 

I pulled out, and with a moan came onto her chest. Globs stuck to the tips of her hair, and a big was oozed into her cleavage. She mopped it up with a thumb and popped it in her mouth.

"That," she said, "wasn't bad at all."

"I've had practice." I responded, uncomfortably. I didn't want to get into my… previous experiences.

She got off the couch, stretched, and began picking up her clothes.

"Ok, I'm a lot less stressed now, and I have a ton of work to do, so… bye Blake. See you around."

I started pulling my clothes back on. "Ok, I guess you don't really want me staying. I'll go home now, but remember, if you need me…"

She looked at me, from head to toe, her gaze lingering at my crotch and still bare chest.

"I'll call you, Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether I'll continue this. I have a theoretical plan to do one for each chapter of the story, but this is my first time writing something like this and I might just give up.


End file.
